When Seekers Seek
by CrazedCarrotz
Summary: "She likes you, you know". "What!" Ginny spat her butter beer out. "Like a friend." "Of course, what other way is there?" As Ginny rose and walked toward Luna she couldn't think of anything in the world, but for Luna's sweet enchanting smile.


**Title: When A Seeker Seeks**

 **Chapter 1: Snatch That Snitch**

 _I couldn't find many good Linny stories so I made one. I hope😝. Please enjoy my story._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny Weasley screamed with sheer delight and triumph as the adoring crowd tossed their favourite seeker above their heads. Apart from a few Slytherins moping in the stands, the whole school seemed to be applauding Ginny's miraculous capture of the snitch. The one that had saved her team and pulled them into first place. Again.

Over the crowd's shouts Luna Lovegood's clear sweet, magically magnified voice could be heard, applauding the Gryffindors on their second win of the season. "A sweet capture of the snitch by gryffindors's one and only, GINNY WEASLEY. That was one sweet catch. She was going almost as fast as a nixe at top speed when she snatched that snitch from Malfoy. The look on his face. Hahaha, take that Slytherin. Although Slytherin's keeper, Greent, is definitely deserving of a shoutout. Overall this game has been as spectacular as a crumple-horned snorkack. Until the next match, over and out.

Ginny was carried into the Gryffindor Common Room where she was placed on a levitating chair repurposed into the Quidditch Captain's throne. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws alike came streaming through the portrait so quickly it didn't have time to shut in between. Someone had brought a giant pile of goodies from Hogsmeade and Ginny grabbed some as she was levitated past. It wasn't long before the crowd had begun to chant her name which only ceased when someone ate a canary cream, a tradition at Gryffindor parties and events, sending the Common Room into a fit of giggles.

Someone had got their hands on a bunch of snitches and they had all been released into the Common Room ensuing in even more chaos as people jumped off of furniture and even other people, in a desperate attempt to claim one of the snitches as their own. It wasn't long before this turned into a game with people magically binding small items to their snitches and then releasing them for the next person to claim and then replace. During this process Ginny managed to claim a new purple stoned ring that sang a song every time you taped it with your wand in exchange for a pair of socks that made fart noises every time the wearer of them took a step.

As if it wasn't already chaotic enough people began bringing out their brooms to aid in their attempts to grab the snitches. At this point a furious looking Madame Hooch came in and confiscated all their brooms telling them they could "Re-claim their brooms tomorrow once they had gained some much needed sense".

The partiers has the good sense to calm down and even to look ashamed as they were lectured about the proper respect brooms must be given. However the moment Madame Hooch left the party resumed with as much volume as ever.

Without the brooms for amusement the creative students soon began a giant game of exploding snap with magically enlarged cards. Ginny, ever a fan of the game, was quick to join in. She beat every one of her opponents up until Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her friends expression when the card blew up in her face signalling Ginny's loss. A bewildered Ginny blurted "But , I always win. Since when do you even know how to play.". Hermione grinned, "Ron taught me this summer. He was awfully mad when I got better than him, it was quite funny to tell the truth. Besides even if I am the better snap player, you're still the Queen of Quidditch.

Somebody overheard this statement and soon the whole Common Room had taken up the chant "Queen of Quidditch".

"I wonder why everybody is so keen to celebrate." Ginny mused, "Even the parties after we win the cup usually aren't this big." Hermione wondered, "I think after last year everyone is just happy to be alive and well, I mean it really makes you think, if I might die tomorrow I might as well party today.". "I suppose so.", came Ginny's thoughtful reply. "Not that I'm complaining, I do like a good party.", Ginny grinned.

"To bad Harry and Ron aren't here. They'd love all these sweets.". " Hermione laughed, "you wouldn't be the Captain then.". "I suppose so." Ginny grinned sadly. "Hey, they haven't forgotten us you know, just because they didn't come back to finish the year they skipped. As soon as this year is over we'll be back together again. The same as before but slightly more famous." The way Hermione raised her eyebrows managed to coax a grin out of Ginny. Hermione had know way of knowing the main reason for her friends smile was Luna's impression of Hermione, for she was standing right behind her.

Following Ginny's gaze Hermione glanced over her shoulder. " She likes you, you know". "What!" Ginny choked on her butter beer. "As a friend." Hermione spoke, giving Ginny a quizzical look. "Of course, what other way?" Ginny stood. "I think I'll go say hi."

As Ginny walked over she couldn't think of a thing in the world, but for Luna Lovegood's sweet mesmerizing smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Longer chapters will come and the story will get better so please keep reading and review. Also, this story takes place after the battle of Hogwarts. Hermione has returned to complete the year she missed, meanwhile Harry and Ron are becoming aurors. In other words I pretty much left Rowling's world untouched. So far.


End file.
